


i love you with all the moods and tenses of the verb

by fffearless



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, This is DUMB, ashton is annoying, domestic lashton, first shopping trip, idek i wrote this in 10 mins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fffearless/pseuds/fffearless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Ashton go grocery shopping for the first time together</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love you with all the moods and tenses of the verb

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic lashton is my weakness hskalakwckas
> 
> Title is a quote from Dracula, funnily enough
> 
> (Come talk to me on tumblr at imaginaryluke)

"Ashton you do know I can see you putting stuff in the cart, right?" 

Ashton halts, cookies in his hand hovering above the metal cart Luke's wheeling around the store. His eyes are wide and he gives a sheepish grin.

Luke sighs. "Fine, put them in the cart." Ashton beams. "Along with everything else we don't need," Luke adds in a huff under his breath, heaving the heavy cart further down the aisle.

Ashton walks alongside Luke, pausing when he pauses, and _sort of_ helps with the adult bits. Like prices and value for money and all that stuff. But it's boring and he starts picking other things off the shelves and seeing how much more he can add without Luke noticing.

He gets pretty far, it's the fifth pepperoni pizza that finally gets his attention.

"Ashton!" Luke yells.

Ashton giggles.

"What the hell are you doing?" Luke looks a mix of panicked and frustrated and Ashton wants to kiss his nose. 

"Noooothinnn'," Ashton chirps, sidling up to Luke's side.

"What did I tell you about putting stuff we don't need in the cart?" He sounds exasperated. "If you're gonna do this every time then I'll make you wait in the car!"

Ashton faux gasps, puts a hand on his chest. "You wouldn't." 

Luke's eyes dart from the cart to Ashton and he doesn't even know if this is a joke or what. He sighs.

"Please take the pizzas out of the cart," he says in a tired voice.

A giggle bubbles from Ashton's lips and he presses a kiss to Luke's forehead. "Yes Lukey."

Ashton behaves for the rest of the shopping trip.


End file.
